Persona 4 : The Reaper
by JDawesoma
Summary: What happens when your life has been a complete mess from day one join Jeremy as he trys to find answers about his past and trys to make a new future with the help of the investigation team to help, Jeremy well realize that not only is he not a freak but he is truly special. Rated M for swearing and for future Lemon lol OCxNaoto YuxRise YosukexChie KanjixYukiko
1. Chapter 1:Welcome The Reaper

Note i only own Jeremy and Rin nothing else and note that when this symbol : is shown after a name its out loud speaking this symbol * means inner thought and this symbol # means phone call and note there will be a charecter bio after this chapter

(12 Years Ago)

?: So hows are new subjects?

?: Their fine. I question the morels of this project, trying to combine shadows with humans, kids at that you know were going to hell for this!

?: I'm sorry but we're in hell and these kids are the only way to make our world right again.

Takeba: Right you call taking orphans cutting them open and putting shadows in them gods wish. we've already lost two-hundred kids because the shadows rip them apart from the inside

?: That maybe true but the four we've found are holding up extremely well compared to the others expaselly #201.

Takeba: I never thought a child his age could last this long with the reaper inside him. God save our souls.

?: Takeba you of all people know that this project is for the bes-

Takeba: THE BEST! The code name for this project is shadow rebirth for CRYING OUT FUCKING LOUD!

?: Takeba if you have such a big issue with the project than do something about it you've been the one the head up this project from the start so you have no one to blame but yourself.

* I'm going to make up for my mistakes you just watch and see...

(The Present, Inaba, 7:31 AM)

?: JEREMY!

Jeremy: WHAT RIN!

Rin: Wake your ass up we're gonna be late for our first day. Lazy ass.

Jeremy: Why? can't you go by your-

Rin: No

Jeremy: Why?

Rin: First Jeremy Duane Tatsuya I'm your older sister your supposed to listing to me Second Mom and Dad would be pissed if they find out you skipped your first day and Last but not least GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!

Jeremy: First never call me by my full name like that Second your only my sister cause I'm adopted I didn't have a choice and Last STOP FUCKING YELLING!

Rin: Fine you ass be late see if I care but when mom OOO sorry my Mom and Dad get back from there business trip you can tell my Dad why your such a stupid jerkass!

Jeremy: Damn Rin why are you so emotional fucking hell. Damn it if it makes you stop crying ill go god, so glad your in a grade above me.

Rin: Hehe always works on him.

Jeremy: I HEARD THAT!

(Yasogami High, Classroom 201 8:00 AM)

Kashiwagi: Ok class today we have a brand new student from America by the name of Jeremy Tatsuya please give him a warm welcome to our beautiful class.

Jeremy: Yeah hi whoopy hooray now can I please sit down for Christ sake

Kashiwagi: Sure you can social how about you sit next to

Jeremy: Fine whatever as long as I get out of this spot lig-

Naoto: Teacher Kanji-kun was assigned to sit here

Kashiwagi: Listing " Queen" are you the teacher here?

Naoto: Beauty wha-what?

Kashiwagi: No? ok than take your sit please.

Jeremy: Wait but if that's someone else's won't h-

Kashiwagi: Take. Your. Sit. Mr. Tatsuya.

Jeremy: Uhhh sure. She-devil

Kashiwagi: What was that you want detention for the next year?

Jeremy: NO MA'AM SORRY MA'AM

Kashiwagi: That's what I thought. Now class for today we well be...

Rise: She's so evil I swear I see horns on her head.

Naoto: Mhmm Kanji won't be to pleased when he gets better.

Rise: Moranji picked a great day to be sick.

Jeremy* Well this has gone just swimmingly.

(Yasogami High, 2nd Floor Hallway 12:00 PM)

Rise: So Nao-kun what do you think of the new guy?

Naoto: What do you mean Rise-chan?

Rise: You know do you think he's hot or not?

Naoto: Ri-Rise why would you ask me that?

Rise: Well you know out of our group of girls your the only one who's not seeing anyone Chie-senpai has Yosuke-senpai, Yukiko-senpai has Kanji-kun, and of corse I have Yu-senpai so that just leaves you girlfriend.

Naoto: Rise-chan I haven't even thought of dating with school, work, and preparing for college.

Rise: Really college? your a junior live a little before you get old and grey jeeze lady sometimes I mistake you for my Grandma the why you talk.

Naoto: Rather be mistaking for a Grandma than a idol.

Jeremy# Really Rin? you can't walk you ass down to the cafeteria and get your own food damn and you call me a lazy ass

Rin# Screw you Jeremy you can't even help your only sister out this once and plus your closer to it anyway me on the 3rd floor you on the 2nd floor

Jeremy# No don't even try that thing you call logic on me Rin and I'm hanging up now bye-bye.

Rin# JEREMY if you hang the phone up I swear to god I'm gonna...Jeremy?...wow he hung up I didn't think he would to be honest.

Jeremy* I know I won't hear the end of this but that Kashiwagi woman gave me a bad headache so I'm really not up for annoying things right now.

Rise: Naoto there he is. HEY! NEW GUY OVER HERE!

Jeremy: Shit why did I think that.

Rise: Hi I'm Rise Kujikawa and this lovely lady is my friend Naoto Shirogane.

Naoto: Rise-chan wh-what are you doing acting like that?!

Jeremy: I agree with blue over there so what do you want Risette?

Rise: O so you're a fan of mine than.

Jeremy: Nope your music is a crime to my ears and you owe me and my ears an apology.

Rise: Gee thanks a lot.

Naoto: Blue what's that supposed to mean?

Jeremy: Umm the fact you have a blue hat and blue hair is this a trick question?

Naoto: O ummm I knew that.

Naoto* Wow some detective I am god Teddy would've got that in a heart beat.

Rise* I better try to right this mess.

Rise: Well we better get going well see you after lunch.

Naoto: Wait Rise! let go I still need to get my lunch!

Jeremy* Welp that was just weird. Fantastic lunch is almost over that idol owes me a lobster dinner and some aspiring fuck my head hurts.

(Yasogami High, Classroom 201 2:45 PM)

Kashiwagi: OK class since we've got a little time left before we leave for the day why don't we ask the new exchange student a few questions to get to know him.

Jeremy: Wait what I never agreed to this for FUCK sakes.

Boy with brown hair: Where did you get that scar under your eye from?

Girl with white hair: Why do you have one brown eye and one yellow eye? Is it a contact?

Girl with green scarf: Are you and your sister related? You look completely different.

Boy with orange hair: Better question how did you get to be such a freak all together FREAK-SUYA!

Jeremy* God my head why wont these people shut their mouths?

Naoto: Rise don't you think we should step in he doesn't look to goo-WAIT RISE

Rise: HEY! just cause you can ask questions doesn't give you right to also PICK ON HIM!

Naoto: Hey Jeremy-kun are you OK?

Jeremy: Huh? What? Sorry I didn't hea...

Naoto: Jeremy-kun? JEREMY-KUN! SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!

(Location Unknown, Time Unknown)

Jeremy* What happened were the heck am I?

?* WeLcOmE To YoUr InNeR HeAd BoY My PrIsoN.

Jeremy* What was that? WHO'S THERE!

?* I hAvE BeEn LoCkEd Up In HeRe FoR AlMoSt ThIrTeEn YeArS YoU DuMb ChiLD.

Jeremy* Errr SHOW YOURSELF COWERD!

?* YoU WaNt To SeE YoUr InNeR SeLf ChiLd sO Be iT.

Jeremy* Wha-What are you and why are you pointing those huge ass revolvers at me?

?* I HaVe BeEn LoCkEd In ThIs PrIsOn FoR ThIrTeEn YeArS BoY I UsEd To Be ThE StRoGnEsT ReApEr Of ThEm AlL BoY.

Jeremy* You-your eye it-its my eye.

The Reaper* YeS I KnOw ThAt AnD YoU'Ve GoT My EyE AnD I LiKe It BaCk NoW DiE BoY So I CaN Be WhOlE AgAiN.

Jeremy* SHIT MY ARM!

The Reaper* DaMn It I'Ve GrOwN So WeAk My AiM Is OfF O WeLl HaHaHaHa!

Jeremy* Shit i'm gonna die because of this scare crow looking basted...I'm sorry Rin i was such a asshole to you

The Reaper* TiMe FoR AnOtHeR SoUl To bE ReApEd DiE BoY!

Jeremy* SHIT...

(Location Unknown, Time Unknown)

Jeremy: Wear am I? Why im I still alive?

?: Welcome to the Velvet room this place resides between the mind and reality. I am Igor and this is my assistant Robin

Robin: Pleased I'm sure

Igor: Now dear guest what is your name?

Jeremy: Jeremy. Jeremy Duane Tatsuya.

Igor: Pleased to meet you.

Jeremy: Why am I here? I should be died right now.

Igor: You have been summoned to this place because your future holds grave challenges that require our help.

Jeremy: Whats these challenges your talking about?

Igor: You already met on that your going to have to take on in the near future.

Jeremy: Whats with the cards?

Igor: Do you believe in fortine telling?

Jeremy: I'm not sure.

Robin: Tower in the upright position a grave challenge awaits your very near future

Jeremy: Gee thanks that helped a lot

Robin: Be Quite Death in downright position a great lose awaits you

Jeremy: Wait who?

Robin: Didn't I say be quite Justice in the upright position though a lot of demons well come out of your past you well over come the odds n

Jeremy: Thats good I think?

Igor: Your time in the velvet room is no up but never fear well be right here when you forge a contract to bring you back to us.

Robin: Tell than get out

Jeremy: Wow friendl...

(Yasogami High, Nurses Office 4:30 PM)

Rin: OK I'm done being nice what did you two harlots do to my little brother?

Rise: Wait did you just call us harlots?

Rin: Thats right I could call you worse names now answer me truthfully DAMN IT!

Naoto: I've told you the truth our class started asking him questions Rise-chan intervened and then Jeremy-Kun passed out at his desk seeing this a yelled for someone to get the nurse and then I proceed to go through the steps in my CPR training

Rise: Yeah if it wasn't for Nao-Kun he may have bled out or had a concussion or worse!

Naoto: Good job Rise-Chan you made her cry. Shes more emotional than you Rise and I did not think that was possible.

Rise: Whats that supposed to mean Naoto-kun?

Rin: Jeremy please be ok your all I have now Mom and Dad abandon us here for a year I can't do this with out you lil'bro.

Jeremy: Wha-what Wher-where am I

Rin,Naoto,Rise: JEREMY!

Jeremy: What happened? and why do I taste strawberries in my mouth?

Naoto: No-no reason a-at all hahahahaha

Rise: Well you passed out in class for one sacred your sister to death almost.

Rin: Hey there little brother...

Jeremy: Well explains the bandage but not the strawberries.

Rise: Well the reason for the strawberry is cause when you passed out Na-MUFF

Naoto: Wha-What Rise-Chan i-is trying t-to tell you is that...A female classmate say you passed out and as I ran to get the nurse she was doing CPR on you to make sure you were still breathing right hahaha.

Jeremy: Well do you know here name I want to tell her thanks for saving my life and that I like strawberry a lot.

Naoto: WHA-I mean im sure she knows your thankful haha.

Jeremy: Whats with the weird laugh blue

Naoto: I'm just so happy your OK that it's funny hahahaha.

Naoto* Good god I'm awful at telling lies good lord.

Rin* Wow I love you little bro but your so clueless sometimes its sad.

Rise* God Nao-kun you suck at lining it's almost sad to watch.

Jeremy: Why did everyone get so quite was it something I said?

Naoto: Sorry that's my phone ill be back.

Naoto# Hello?

Chie# Naoto where are you and wheres Rise did you guys forget were meeting today at Junes?

Naoto# Sorry Chie-senpai something came up in class today so Rise and I won't be able to show up today.

Chie# So you two are doing something Kanji's sick and Teddy is god knows wear so it's just Yukiko, Yosuke, and me than.

Naoto# I'm affried I plan to go home and study after me and Rise are done.

Chie# Thats fine me and Yosuke could use a date and Yukiko needs to get away from the inn so we'll be fine Naoto-kun just make sure you watch the T.V. tonight I've got this weird feeling we should

Naoto# OK Senpai have a nice date ill tell Rise to watch the Midnight Channel to bye.

Chie# Great see ya Nao-kun.

Jeremy* Whats the Midnight Channel? Sounds like i should check it out.

(Tatsuya residence, 6:30 PM)

Jeremy* Lets see the Midnight Channel time for coogle. The Midnight Channel is an urban legend known in Japan it says if you look into your T.V. at Twelve midnight when it's turned off and raining it is said you well see your soul mate.

Jeremy* Sounds like crap but ill try it anyway.

(Tatsuya Residence, 12:00 AM)

Jeremy: OK lets see what we've got.

?: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the one the only one man freak show you lovely announcer for the evening for this fine broadcast ME! Jeremy Duane Tatsuya.

Jeremy: No. Fucking. Way.

Shadow Jeremy: I know i am shocking site to look at but you all have to believe me im just like all of you im like everybody else why do you laugh at me why must I cry for your pleasure I'm NORMAL DAMMIT so what if my eyes are different so what if my face has a scar or I dress like a freak show I just want people to stop making fun of me and love me for me but my time is up tell next time stay freaky BoYs AnD GiRlS HaHaHaHa.

Jeremy: The Reaper its him but its me?


	2. Character Bio Jeremy&Rin

Note i only own Jeremy and Rin nothing else

Well i said it and here it is the character Bio for Jeremy and Rin. Jeremy Is about 5'10 220 pounds he's not built but isn't fat ether he has short brown hair and always wears a black skull cap with a white skull with cross bones on it. His most obvious differnce is the fact one he has one brown and one yellow eye the second is that under the yellow eye he has a cheek long scar starting from below his eye and going down to his chin. He has brown stubble growing in and is 17 he is a year older than the other's in his class do to him missing a year of school. He wears a necklace with two matching wedding rings and has to matching black leather bracelets on his wrist. He always has on a flannel shirt of some color with a black under shirt. He wears his jacket for school tied around his waist he wears a black studded leather belt with a wallet chain on his thigh. He always wears Chuck Taylor All-Star black, and when he isn't wearing the black school pants he wears blue jeans with a black bandanna. He has a black backpack. During winter Jeremy wears his trademark flannel under a black leather jacket. Jeremy is originally from Detroit, Michigan. Jeremy isn't a wild card user and his arcana is Justice. His persona will be a custom persona as well. Jeremy's Mom and Dad died in a fire when he was young and was toking in bye his grandparents who died in a car crash 13 years ago on a trip to Tatsumi Port Island. Jeremy was put in a orphanage after were he stayed tell Rin's mom and dad came alone and took him in But he lost his memory of the orphanage up tell he got adopted. That sums up Jeremy in a nut shell stay tone to find out more ;P

Now for Rin my inspiration for her look a comes from Rin in Katawa Shoujo lol. She has short red hair and greenish blue eyes she wears a Yasogami High stranded girl uniform at school she wears a ring on her middle finger with a blue stone giving to her by her grandma and wears a sea shell necklace that her family bought from over seas at California before Jeremy was adopted. When shes not at school she wears jeans or shorts she likes outrageous and loud shirts always wears sandals unless it snows or is at school. for winter she wears a brown hoodie under a long sleeved flannel jacket that Jeremy got her on year for her birthday. No idea if she well have a persona or not but her arcana is the Aeon since this following P4 not P4G shes the same age as Jeremy only older bye two months. Rin is Asian American her Mom is native Japanese and her Dad is for New York. Rin my be a minor character and kinda be like Jeremy's nanako but i'm not sure yet but tell than stay frosty my friends :P


	3. Chapter 2:info dump

Note i only own Jeremy and Rin nothing else

Shirogane Estate, 12:05 AM

Naoto# Rise did you see the Midnight channel?

Rise# Yeah I did do you think his in the T.V. Naoto?

Naoto# I'm not sure Rise-chan. Let me call Yosuke-senpai and ill get back to you OK Rise?

Rise# That's fine ill call Moronji and see if he say it to. Talk to you later Nao-kun.

Naoto* I hope he's not in the T.V. ever since the whole arena affair we've been waiting for this to happen but why Jeremy-kun?

Yosuke# Hello?

Naoto# Senpai did you watch the Midnight channel?

Yosuke# Yeah but i've got no clue who that guy is i've never seen him before.

Naoto# I know him he is the new transfer student his name is Jeremy Tatsuya.

Yosuke# Really? We got a transfer student to a girl named Rin Tatsuya are they related someway?

Naoto# Yes she is Jeremy's older sister, the more important matter at hand is the Midnight channel came back like we thought it might.

Yosuke# Your right Naoto but what's so special about him why him on the Midnight channel and not someone else?

Naoto# I remember Izanami saying that the Midnight channel was the thoughts of us and of who we wanted to see show up do you remember that senpai?

Yosuke# How could I forget that whole event haunts my nightmares Naoto.

Naoto# I know how you feel senpai but the point i'm making is Jeremy-kun passed out in class today scared everyone to death he need CPR but when he came to it was like nothing had happen to him.

Yosuke# New kid from America with two different colored eyes all the sudden passes out and has to receive CPR from the detective prince yeah I can see how people are gonna think about him a lot.

Naoto# Ho-how di-did you hear about me giving CPR?

Yosuke# Who you think?

Naoto# I'm going to shoot Rise I swear.

Yosuke# Anyway Naoto let's talk more tomorrow I'm beat.

Naoto# OK senpai have a goodnight.

Yosuke# You too Nao-kun.

Location Unknown, Time Unknown

Jeremy* Really this shit again? Wait why is there a path now? This is weird its different than the velvet room or were The Reaper was were is this? Better qustion why is this shit happening to me now?

?* Do you seek the truth boy?

Jeremy* Wait who said that? Fucking fog I can't see shit.

?* Than you have to work for it boy. Show me your worth.

Jeremy* What are you talking abou-There you are I found your ass now give me some answers or ill beat them out of yeah. A Winchester all right must be from all those westerns my dad read to me as a kid. Now its time to shoot em up.

?* Is that all you got boy? Show me your true power.

Jeremy* shit my bullets aren't doing anything. Looks like its time for up close and personal.

?* I since your power boy but you need to release your true power.

Jeremy* Dammit stay still you prick.

?* Mhmm we will meet again boy than your true power will be shown.

Tatsuya Residence, 5:30 AM

Jeremy: AWW! What the hell is with all these crazy dreams? I feel like i'm losing my mind plus the Midnight channel too good god whats going on here and why me?

Rin: Jeremy are you alright? I heard you scream from down the hallway.

Jeremy: Yeah Rin I'm fine just a bad nightmare is all.

Rin: Is it the sameone?

Jeremy: No Rin its not I'm fine go back to bed.

Rin: Alright but if i find out your lieing to me about not having those nightmares again i'm gonna kick your ass down the street got me?

Jeremy: Yeah yeah go back to sleep already sorry I woke you up.

Yasogami High School, 7:45 AM

Jeremy* I need to find out whats with these crazy dreams there nothing like the old one's there so fucking real its scary.

Kanji: Hey you why are you in my sit?

Jeremy: What Gramps? I zoned out for a sec.

Kanji: Gramps what the hell is that supposed to mean huh?

Jeremy: Umm the fact that your hair makes you look like my grandpa. Why doesn't anyone get my jokes around here?

Kanji: Grandpa Ill show you how much im not like your grandpa.

Jeremy: Hey don't pick a fight you can't win gramps don't want to throw your hip out now.

Kanji: OK thats it lets go punk i'm gonna beat you like no ones business.

Jeremy: Bring it on I'm In the mood for a good brawl today.

Rise: Wow wow Moranji calm down before you blow a screw loose.

Naoto: Kanji-kun this is Jeremy-kun he is the new transfer student. If you want to blame anyone for your seat going to him blame .

Kanji: Damn that woman. I wish King Moron was still alive this woman is just a harpy.

Jeremy: King who?

Naoto: was the teacher before . He was murdered last year by a lonely high schooler from another school.

Jeremy: Wow that's awful I belive in beating some ass but killing someone is just unforgivable.

Rise: Well thanks to Nao-kun he was caught and charged with the murder so he got what was coming to him.

Naoto: I didn't have much say in it though.

Jeremy: Wait how did she help with the case?

Kanji: Wow dude you don't know what Naoto does i thought you would've known by now.

Jeremy: Well excuse me but i did just transfer here yesterday for Christ sakes.

Rise: Nao-kun is a private detective she is the what fourth or fifth in her family's line of detectives?

Naoto: I'am the fifth and it's not that big of a deal.

Jeremy: Wow that's amazing you must be super smart to be a detective already Naoto.

Naoto: Umm no I just try my best at it its what I love to do.

Jeremy* Wow she's cute when she blushes. Calm down Jeremy shes so out your league it isn't funny.

Kanji: Well that's all fine and good but were am I gonna sit?

Rise: Kanji-kun why don't you sit over there wear Saki's younger brother was sitting.

Naoto: What happen to him? He hasn't been to class and we've only started two day's ago.

Kanji: I heard he's taking time off to help with the store since his dad's getting older and after Saki senpai's death its been hard over there.

Kashiwagi: OK Class everybody sit down its time to get started on my lovely lesson I made up for you all now if you all can take out your rulers.

Yasogami High School Rooftop, 12:00 PM

Jeremy: If Rin ever finds out I started smoking she may kill me faster than the cigarettes wil. So last year there was a murder case with the old teacher king whoever and a girl named Saki died last year to. I should ask Naoto more about it if i need to. I also should look up the name Shirogane and see what pops up my spidey sinces are tingling. God lord I'm glad im the only one that can hear my stupid jokes up here.

Chie: Umm hello? Who are you?

Jeremy: Me I'm Jeremy Tatsuya I'm new here. Where you snooping in on me?

Chie: NO NO of course not hehehehe.

Jeremy: I only known you for three minutes and I can tell your a really bad lair.

Chie: Great OK guys come out our covers blown.

Jeremy: Wait there's more people up here besides you? were the hell have they been hiding?

Investigation team: Hello

Jeremy: Fuck me really? all you people I don't even know you two and you still haven't said your name bowl cut.

Chie: Are you saying my hair looks like a bowl HUH!

Jeremy: Yes it does now TELL ME YOUR NAMES!

Chie: Hmph Chie Satonaka.

Yukiko: I'm Yukiko Amagi please to meet you.

Yosuke: And I'm Yosuke Hanamura and we're you elders so you better show respect trowed u-HEY WHERE YOU GOING?!

Jeremy: Away from you crazy stalkers.

Tatsuya Residence, 11:30 PM

Jeremy* OK lets see here Saki...Saki Konishi was a senior attending Yasogami High was found dead hanging upside down from a telephone pole. Thats weird why put a dead body on a telephone pole seems like a lot of work. This was the second murder the first one was a local news announcer named who was found hanging from a light pole outside much like Saki. OK so Saki was the second victim all right what else there was a third murder but was by a copy cat murder and was founded guilty so after being turned in by a group of local kids. So weird local kids found the copy cat murder by themselfs? The lead investigator was Ryotaro Dojima and Tohro Adachi. Adachi was later founded to be the murder of the first to women. Along the way the police brought in a privet detective by the name Naoto Shirogane. So thats how Naoto plays into this. During the murders there was a string of kidnappings on Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, and Nanako Dojima. Whoa that cannot be a random event now there all friends. What's the thing that's missing to bring them together though how did they meet one another? God its twelve already i've been looking all this up and didn't even realize the time gre-

Shadow Jeremy: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to my one man freak show.

Jeremy: Not this crap again.

Shadow Jeremy: Yes me this crap again and tell you get rid of me I well haunt you tell you shrivle Up AnD DiE AnD I Am FrEeD FrOm ThIs PrIsOn In YoUr HeAd AnD If YoU WaNt To StOp Me CoMe AnD GeT Me I'lL Be WaItInG.

Jeremy: This is crazy how the hell is this even possible the Reaper, That Velvet room, Now this Midnight Channel FUCK IT IM DONE WITH THIS STUPID ASS T.V. RAGHH!

Jeremy: WHAT THE HELL MY HAND IT-IT WENT INSIDE THE T.V. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE DAMMIT!?

NEXT TIME ON P4 The Reaper. ?: I'm done being useless PERSONA! lets show this Reaper what we got.


	4. Chapter 3:Warrant

Note i only own Jeremy and Rin nothing else

(Televison World, Time Unknown)

Jeremy: Oww my fucking head. Where the hell am I?

?: Hello Si-sir can you help me I don't know where I am

Jeremy:What who are you and I'm just as lost as you are lady.

?: My name is-is Izzie I-I don't know how I got here all I remember is waking up here.

Jeremy: Well Im just as lost as you are and my name is Jeremy by the way

Izzie: I Have no idea how to get out of here this place is like a maze.

Jeremy: Listing Izzie sounds like were both in sort of the same boat here so stick by me and well find away out OK?

Izzie: O-OK Jer-Jeremy.

Jeremy* Great Jeremy your in a place you have no idea about with a girl with what seems like amnesia and I got this weird feeling were being watched.

The Reaper* YoU HaVe No IdEa BoY HaHaHaHa!

Jeremy: O shit. Izzie RUN!

(Tatsuya Residence, 7:30 AM)

Rin: JEREMY wake your ass up i've been knocking on your door for 10 minutes. I'm giving you the count of three and im busting the door down ONE...TWO...TWO AND A HALF...FUCK IT THREE. OK Jeremy my eyes are closed so whatever it is that your doing and don't want to come...wrong choice of words leave your room stop it now and get ready for school. Jeremy? were are you?

(Television World, Time Unknown)

Jeremy: God Dammit everywhere we hid he always finds us FUCK! this is pissing me the fuck off.

Izzie: Jeremy your b-bleeding here let me look at it for you.

Jeremy: O ummm I'm fine its just a flesh wound.

Izzie: N-no its not your shirt is all b-bloody. T-take your shirt off.

Jeremy: Wait What...?

Izzie: Y-you heard me Mister.

Jeremy: Your gonna have to take it off me before i strip in front of you.

Izzie: Fine than I will.

Jeremy: Wait Izzie The Reaper will catch us of guard if you try to take care of my cu-WAIT STOP IZZIE

Izzie: S-Stop fighting b-back Jeremy

Jeremy: HELP RAPE RAPE

Teddie: Am I interrupting something. I'm beary sorry if I am.

Jeremy: Who the flying fuck are you now?

(Yasogami High, 8:15 AM)

Naoto: Has anyone seen Jeremy-kun?

Rise: No I haven't seen his sister ether.

Kanji: You think he got into the T.V. world?

Rise: But how? You don't just wake up and say "hey I think i'm gonna try to fist the T.V.".

Kanji: Wow Rise what's with you today?

Naoto: If he is in the T.V. world his sister may know something if we can find out how to reach her also Teddie is over on the T.V. side so we can see if he say anyone or smelled anyone.

Rise: OK after school we'll get everyone together and KICK SO SHADOW ASS!

Kanji: Calm down Rise damn.

Naoto: I agree with Kanji-kun your gonna get detention if you keep going.

Rise: Sorry Yu hasn't texted me for a couple days so i'm angry about it.

Kanji: Clingy much Rise.

Rise: Looks whos talking mornji.

Kanji: Whats that mean?

Rise: Yuki this and Yuki that you can't go five seconds without talking about Yuki-senpai.

Naoto: You two are like children.

(Television World, Time Unknown)

Jeremy: So you can get us out of here bear.

Teddie: Yes Beary easy in fact.

Jeremy: Stop it.

Teddie: Stop what?

Jeremy: The fucking bear puns for fuck sakes

Izzie: I thi-think he's beary funny hehe.

Jeremy: Fuck me. You too? Listing bear we've been chased by The Reaper all day get us out of here already.

Teddie: Ok OK follow m...

Jeremy: Why did he freeze like that.

Izzie: Jer-Jer-Jeremy...

Jeremy: What?

The Reaper* TuRn ArOuNd BoY

Jeremy: Fuck me.

Jeremy: FUCK GAHH!

Izzie: JEREMY!

Jeremy: ha...ha...ha... Listing bear take Izzie and leave now do it.

Izzie: I'm not leaving Jeremy.

Teddy: Come on Izzie. Jeremy has to face this on his own.

Izzie: Bu-Bu-But

Jeremy: Don't worry ill be right behind you.

Izzie: Pro-Promise.

Jeremy: Pinky promise. Now GO! GAHH!

The Reaper: VeRy BrAvE BoY BuT YoU WeLl DiE HeRe AnD I WiLl LiVe AgAiN YoU UsElEsS BoY!

Jeremy: All my life i've watch everyone I care for die or get hurt and I've felt useless but no more no more running from my fears no more watching people i care about get hurt if i don't stand up to you and stop you here and now Rin, Mom, Dad, Naoto, and even Izzie who I just met well get hurt so i"m done being useless you FUCKING REAPER!

The Reaper: DIE!

?* Boy say the words and use my power to vanquish your demons once and for all.

Jeremy: Per

The Reaper: NoOoOoOo

Jeremy: So

The Reaper: StOp It YoU PeSt

Jeremy: NA!

Warrant: Thou art I and I am Thou I am Warrant The Executor of War my bullets will piece through the deepest depths of the darkness.

The Reaper: NoOoOoO HoW CaN ThIs Be YoU MuSt ExCePt YoUr FaTe BoY...

Jeremy: No one tells me my fate I make it. WARRANT JUSTICE SHOT!

The Reaper: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Next Time On Persona 4 The Reaper. JEREMY o my god h-he's not breathing. Were to late. N-N-N-N-NOOOO JEREMY!)


	5. Chapter 4:Wake up call

Note now i own Rin Jeremy and Izzie :P I'm thinking about staring a new project titled Persona the horsemen and would like this to be a fan made story I already came up with my character named Terry Austin and love some fan made characters also I plain to make the horsemen a band and need four main cast to go with Terry so inbox me if you want to be apart of it inbox me a short bio arcana and idea for a persona and ill throw it in just know no copying other people in the persona verse that is all.

(Location Television World, Time Unknown)

Jeremy: Take that you Son of a bitch hows that hole in your chest feel?

The Reaper: DoN't YoU GeT BoY Im ApArT Of YoU. TrY As YoU LiKe YoU'lL NeVeR GeT ReEd Of Me.

Jeremy: Fuck my eye whats this burning feeling in my eye feels like my skin is on fire.

The Reaper: If I DiE BoY YoUr GoNnA DiE WiTh Me.

Jeremy: Err. I cant feel my body anymore and my sight its starting to blur. Whats going on with me.

Warrant* Boy you must not listing to that beast he's trying to lie to you. Your under control of your own bo-

The Reaper* YeS LiStInG To ThE ThInG ThAt CaMe FrOm YoU RaPeInG My PoWeR FrOm Me.

Warrant* I came from your own power boy not from that monster.

The Reaper* BoY YoUr My BiTcH AnD I CaN KiLl YoU WiThOuT TrYiNg NoW GiV-

Warrant* Hold your tongue monster.

Jeremy: Shut up both of you your giving me a splinting headache god damn.

The Reaper* Do YoU FeEl It BoY YoUr BoDy Is FaIlInG YoUr BoDy Is WeAk YoU CaN't FiGhT AnYmOrE.

Warrant* Fight boy you must for the sake of justice in this world.

Jeremy: Fuck everything's going dark...Warrant...

(Junes Electronics Department, 3:30 PM)

Yosuke: Ted you there?

Teddie: Y-y-y-y-Yosuke.

Yosuke: what's wrong Ted?

Teddie: This guy was here he-he had weird eyes he was being chased by a Reaper he-he than told us to run and he hold him off.

Naoto: Wait told us to run? Teddie is there someone else in there and what do you mean by weird eyes?

Izzie: Um Hel-hello is the-there anyone out there?

Chie: Lets get in there already before someone comes back geez.

Investigation Team: Right!

(Television World, Time Unknown)

Chie: Ok now who are green?

Izzie: My-my name is Izzie I woke up here knowing only my name.

Naoto: Ok Izzie have you seen a boy around here wearing a skull cap one brown and one yellow eye wearing flannel?

Izzie: YE-yes you mean Jeremy right?

Rise: So he is here than.

Naoto: Wears Jeremy now?

Izzie: We-we were be-being chased buy a gi-giant moster with big guns sh-shooting at us h-he wanted Jeremy to die a-a-a...He told us to run and he would hold the monster off.

Kanji: Is he crazy we needed everyone plus Yu-senpai to beat one Reaper how could he think he could beat it alone, dumbass.

Izzie: Bu-but when we were running I say another monster this one was wearing a red jacket with a long rifle re-resting on his shoulders wi-with long black ha-hair and h-he had a eyepatch over his right e-eye but his other eye loo-looked like Jer-Jeremy's brown eye.

Yosuke: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking.

Yukiko: He may be like us.

Naoto: It would make since.

Kanji: Why are we just standing around talking lets go get him already!

Rise: I agree with kanji-kun I want to beat some shadow ass.

Chie: Rise you don't even fight.

Rise: Not the point senpai LETS GO Teddie lead the way.

(Location Unknown, Time Unknown)

Warrant: You won't win beast Justice must prevail over evil.

The Reaper: BuT I WiLl AnD ThE BoY WiLl DiE AnD YoU WiTh HiM.

Warrant: I shall not let that happen. Gahh!

The Reaper: RiGhT In ThE ArM HaHaHaHa.

Young Jeremy* Mommy, Daddy stop there screams won't stop.

Jeremy: No why. Tha-thats me when I was in Pine Rest...

Young Jeremy: Why does everyone die around me.

Jeremy: Stop. Just stop I don't want to see this again.

Young Jeremy: Someone anyone help me stop the screaming...

?: You want the screams to stop boy.

Young Jeremy: Wh-Who are you Mister. Your not a staff here.

?: I can make the screams stop you just have to come with me boy.

Young Jeremy: O-ok but who are you mister.

?: My name is Shou. Shou Shirogane but just call me Philamon.

Jeremy: What the fuck isn't that Naoto's last name?

Naoto: JEREMY! He's not breathing. Jeremy come on stay with me.

Kanji: We're to late dammit its last year all over again.

Rise: He can't be dead what about his sister.

Naoto: He's NOT DEAD! Damn wake up Jeremy. One two three four five, one two three four five.

Chie: NO NOT THIS AGAIN!

Yosuke: Chie...

Chie: Dont you get it the case isn't done yet and we don't even have YU HERE DAMMIT.

Naoto: One two three four five.

Yukiko: Kanji calm down.

Kanji: HOW I thought we we're done with murder for fuck sakes.

Naoto: One two three four five.

Chie: Naoto stop already he's gone and you trying to bring back the dead is point less.

Naoto: He's not dead. He wouldn't give up that easy I know he wouldn't.

(Location Unknown, Time Unknown,

Jeremy: Why show me this I don't understand.

Warrant* Boy don't give up yet GAHH!

Jeremy: WARRANT! whats wrong?

The Reaper* HaHaHaHa He Is WeAk JuSt LiKe YoU BoY.

Warrant* Don't listing to him that is a illusion this monster is trying to brake your spirit boy GAHH!

Jeremy: But he's right I am weak even with power I can't help anyone.

Warrant: Not true look boy RAGHH!

Naoto: Come on Jeremy don't give up like this.

Chie: NAOTO STOP ALREADY!

Naoto: NO!

Chie: Why you don't even know him.

Naoto: Your right but something in me tells me not to give up on him.

Izzie: N-N-N-N NOOOOO JEREMY! you can't die already your the only person I remember.

Warrant* And Your sister GAHHH!

Rin: Jer-Jeremy were are you your all I got how could you leave me like that little bro please whatever you do be safe.

Warrant* If you give up your purpose to uphold justice well be lost and your friends and family will die do you want that boy?

Jeremy: No I don't but what can I do Warrant?

Warrant* Lend me your power boy and help me with this monster.

Jeremy: Ill try! Ok Jeremy think about your loved ones Rin, mom, dad, and my friends Izzie Rise Kanji hell even that stupied bear and I heard what Naoto said and I don't know why but I want to make sure she's safe most of all.

Warrant* Yes boy help me fight this beast back to were it belongs.

Jeremy: I feel your power my friends and now help Warrant to.

The Reaper* NoOoOoOo.

Jeremy: Now stay gone WARRANT JUDGEMENT HAND

Warrant* Right NOW BE GONE MONSTER

The Reaper* YoU MaY LoCk Me BaCk Up BuT NoTe BoY IlL AlWaYs Be WiTh YoU...

(Television World, Time Unknown)

Naoto: Mhpff

Chie: Geez he's gone naoto stop with the CPR already and the mouth to mouth its just weird no-

Jeremy: MHPFF

Izzie: JEREMY! YOUR ALIVE!

Chie: How the hell?...

Rise: Wow Naoto got he first kiss in the T.V. world kinda romantic I guess.

(Next Time On P4 The Reaper. Well at least this explains the Strawberries from two days ago.)


	6. Chapter 5:Split Persona

Hey JD here and thanks for the favs and follows everybody ik the story gets a little hard to follow but if you guys want i well go back and make it more of a narrative or i can keep it like a back and forth type of writing and as always i only own Rin Jeremy and Izzie now lets get started partners :P

(Television World, Time Unknown,)

Jeremy: Well this explains the strawberries from two days ago.

Naoto: I only did it cause you were dead...

Jeremy: I know don't worry blue. Thanks its nice to know someone would go through all that for me.

Naoto: I-its no pro-problem.

Rise: God gag me with a spoon.

Yosuke: HEY! am I the only one that see's the huge cowboy behind him!

Jeremy: O him that's Warrant I guess he's my persona.

Warrant: Pleased to meet you all.

Kanji: HOLY SHIT did he just talk!

Yosuke: Yeah...Yeah..he did.

Chie: Whoa he looks just like a cowboy and a Reaper had a kid.

Rise: I can sense he is not like normal persona's. I can feel Jeremy's energy coming from him.

Naoto: Rise-chan isn't that the same with us?

Rise: No Naoto-kun are persona's and ourselves don't give off the same energy not like them it's almost like there the same person.

Yosuke: Annnd I'm lost I thought our persona's are us.

Naoto: I think what Rise-chan is saying is that our persona's are us but they give off different energy than us Jeremy and Warrant give off the same enegry senpai.

Warrant: If I may interject. Me and the Reaper our like the two sides of a coin were the same but different. Yes I am Jeremy's other self but so is the Reaper. The Reaper's eye is the reason for this Jeremy has the other eye of the Reaper and so after yes of having the eye the Reaper and Jeremy's energy became one. That is why our energy waves are the same.

Naoto: So the reason for your eyes being mismatched is because you had the Reaper's eye implanted into you Jeremy-kun?

Jeremy: I guess I know nothing from when I got this eye. All I remember is being adopted by Rin's mom and dad and everything after that. I still remember my childhood but there's always been this gap in it that I never could explain.

Jeremy* I better not ask Naoto about this Shou guy and he called himself Philamon whats that even mean?

Yosuke: OK answer me this warrant were's Jeremy's Shadow than?

Warrant: Are you really that naïve boy?

Chie: Yosuke The Reaper is his shadow and Warrant is his persona. I don't know what I see in you sometimes.

Yosuke: HEY!

Jeremy: O SHIT RIN! She's going to kill me she must think I ran away FUCK!

Rise: How'd did you ended up in the T.V. world anyway?

Jeremy: Well I got angry after the last midnight channel so I kinda was pissed and punched my t.v. but my hand went right thorough it..

Kanji: Your shiting me right?

Jeremy: Fuck you i'm not a lair!

Rise: St-STOP glaring at me it was a joke!

Jeremy: Wait what?

Naoto: Never mind let's bring you home Jeremy you must be tired.

Jeremy: No not really to be honest I feel even better than before.

Chie: But how you were dead we didn't feel any pulse and Naoto spent like Five minutes trying to revive you.

Jeremy: wow really?

Naoto: NEVER MIND THAT!

Izzie: Jer-Jeremy?

Jeremy: O Hi Izzie glad to see your sa-OOF

Izzie: I-I'm glad your O-OK...

Jeremy: Thanks Izzie.

Rise: Looks like you have some computation Nao-Kun hehe.

Naoto: Be quite Rise-chan.

Kanji: Still doesn't answer why the midnight channel came back on the air.

Yukiko: Kanji-kuns right we don't have any idea why the channel came back.

Warrant: I don't know why but I have a very bad feeling about all this.

Jeremy: I agree with Warrant and this leads me to my next question Izzie doesn't know anything excpet her name so were are we gonna take her. I'm sure as hell won't leave her here in this world but I can't take her in ether.

Yosuke: Hey don't look at me I took in the last T.V. resident.

Chie: well I can't my house is too small.

Rise: Me ether I live over the Tofu Shop with my Granny.

Kanji: Nope not it.

Naoto: Ill do it. Since my Grandfather is on a case over sea's he won't have a say in the matter tell he gets back and by than well find her a place to go.

Yukiko: I keep a room at the inn open if just for a last resort.

Jeremy: Is that going to be ok with you Izzie?

Izzie: Well I get to keep seeing Jeremy-kun?

Jeremy: Ye-yeah sure that's not a problem. Right Naoto?

Naoto: Wai-Wait I never agreed to th-

Rise: OK its settled now lets get going im whooped.

Naoto: RI-Mhpfff Let go of my mouth!

Jeremy: You guys are a weird bunch.

(Tatsuya Residence, 8:00 PM)

Rin: Jer-Jeremy Ple-please come ba-back.

Jeremy: He-Hey Rin I'm Back and I brought my friend Naoto ha...ha.

Naoto: How was I voted for this again?

Jeremy: Cause your a detective you can make up something for me or take Rin in after she murders me.

Rin: JEREMY YOU WERE OUT WITH A GIRL THIS WHOLE TIME!

Jeremy: Wait Rin let me explain first I have a good reason I swear.

Rin: WHAT THE HELL IS IT!

Jeremy: OK Naoto go for it.

Naoto: Wait What?

Rin: I'm waiting.

Naoto: I had to ask Jeremy some questions about...Where 's cat is.

Jeremy* Wow really some detective you are Naoto.

Rin: Fine but make sure you don't let is happen again and give back that ladies cat.

Jeremy & Naoto: Wait What?

Rin: You heard me plus...I missed you bro. So never let it happen again or ill put a boot in your ass.

Jeremy: I promise Sis.

(Outside The Tatsuya Residence, 8:25 PM)

Jeremy: Hey I know you were forced to come here and take Izzie in but thank you for everything.

Naoto: O umm you-your welcome Jeremy-kun.

Jeremy: Well um I guess ill see you tomorrow for homeroom?

Naoto: Yes of course you well.

Jeremy* OK complement her on something.

Warrant* Tell her her eyes are like stars that shine in the night.

The Reaper* NoOoOo TeLl HeR ShE HaS NiCe BiRtHiNg HiPs HaHaHaHa.

Jeremy* Great now I do have voices in my head looks like the psyics were right.

Jeremy: Naoto I like your hat...

Warrant* Wow...

The Reaper* HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa O sHiT My RiBs

Naoto: Umm Thank you...

Jeremy* Wow she's cute when she blushes.

Naoto: Sorry but I have to get going.

Jeremy: Right umm yeah see yeah tomorrow.

Naoto: Yes see you.

The Reaper* LoOk At DaT A-OwWwWwWw

Warrant* Hold your tongue monster.

Jeremy* FUCK KILL ME NOW LORD!

(next time on Persona 4 The Reaper)

Ro,Sham,Bo Yes I win beast. OnE MoRe TiMe. STOP! Holy shit Reaper you always lose that's the forty-sixth time and im trying to FUCKING SLEEP!


	7. Chapter 6:Rooftop Storytime

Hey guys JD here sorry for a wait I wasn't feeling it this week but fear not the new chapter of P4 the Reaper is now here now enough talk lets get this started partners :P

(Tatsuya Residence Jeremy's Room, Time 4:30 AM)

Warrant* Ro.

The Reaper* ShAm

Warrant* Bo. Yes I won again beast.

The Reaper* OnE MoRe TiMe.

Jeremy* HOLY SHIT STOP Reaper you lost the last Forty-six times and im trying to sleep. God I have school tomorrow or today or what the fuck ever.

The Reaper* NoT LiKe YoU DoN't SlEeP At ScHoOl AnYwAy IdIoT.

Warrant* Hold your tongue beast.

Jeremy* God. Fucking. Kill. Me. Now.

(Yasogami High School Classroom 2-1, Time 9:32 AM)

Kashiwagi: Jeremy... !

Jeremy: HOLY SHIT THE HEADHOGS THERE EVERWHERE!

Warrant* That boy has the weirdest dreams im sure.

The Reaper* ThIs We AgReE On.

Kashiwagi: I asked you the answer to the question .

Jeremy: What was it again?

Kashiwagi: Who is the God and Goddess of Japan?

Jeremy* Shit I just came here how the fuck should I know about Japan's God's.

Naoto: Psst Jeremy its Izanagi and Izanami.

Jeremy: Umm. Izanagi and Izanami?

Kashiwagi: Wow nice job .

Jeremy: Wow Thanks Nao-kun you saved my ass there.

Naoto: Don't worry about it. Just try to stay awake in class more OK?

Jeremy: Yeah sorry about that if you have time after class id like to talk out of everyone id say I get alone with the best.

Naoto: Um-um Sure of course Jeremy-kun.

Jeremy: And if you want to you can call me Jer-kun if you want Jeremy-kun is a mouth full.

Naoto: O-OK.

Jeremy* Stop blushing dammit your making me blush.

The Reaper* YoU KnOw YoU LiKe It HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa.

Warrant* I'll have to agree.

Jeremy* Gee thanks Warrant I thought you were on my side.

Kanji: Psst hey Jeremy-kun.

Jeremy: Yeah Kanji whats up?

Kanji: After school can we talk.

Jeremy: Sure, I've got nothing going on after school.

(Yasogami High School Outside Classroom 2-1, Time 12:00 PM)

Jeremy: Hey Nao-kun. Glad you showed up.

Naoto: Of course. What did you want to talk about Jer-kun?

Jeremy: Well the thing is I'm hearing voice's in my head.

Naoto: So your hearing voices in your head? Have you thought about going to a ps-

Jeremy: Don't finish that word please and no its Warrant and The Reaper...

Naoto: So your persona and The Reaper are in your head talking to you?

Jeremy: Yeah that sums it.

Naoto: Why tell me out of everyone?

Jeremy: Well like I said I know you better than anyone of the others and I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you.

The Reaper* Do YoU HaVe A BaRf BaG?

Warrant* Hold you tongue beast.

Naoto: Tha-Thank you Jer-kun.

Jeremy: Yeah like I said I don't know why.

Naoto: Umm would you like some lunch since that's out the way?

Jeremy: Wow your playing it off like I didn't just tell you I hear voices in my head.

Naoto: Well I really can't help with it as much as I want to and I figure it be better to take your mind off of it whether than worry about it.

Jeremy: Well now that you put it like that sure lets go. The Roof?

Naoto: The Roof?

Jeremy: Yeah where I have lunch everyday haha.

Naoto: Wait and there's no one up there?

Jeremy: Nope just me great view of the town too.

Naoto* So they did stop meeting up there. It's a shame we grown apart so much since senpai left.

Naoto: Sure lets go Jer-kun.

Jeremy: Onward fair Nao-kun.

(Yasogami High Rooftop, Time 12:15 PM)

Jeremy* Man it's really nice up here. Sucks that we have to be locked up like animals.

Naoto: Jer-kun are you OK.

Jeremy: Hmm sorry Naoto I kinda spaced out there. So I wanted to ask how someone younger than me becomes a hot shot detective if you dont mind me asking.

Naoto: No its fine jer-kun. Well i'm a fifth generation of detective when I was young my mom and dad died in a car accident that was never explained that was about twelve years ago. Than I went with my grandfather after that I began to read my grandfather's novel's he had about detective's and decide to become a detective and so my grandfather helped me out by having me look at some case's of his with him after that I came here when a string if murders was accruing and now i'm here.

Jeremy: Hmm.

Naoto: God i'm sorry that was so long of explanation Jer-kun.

Jeremy: No its fine Nao-kun. I was thinking about something that you said.

Naoto: That being?

Jeremy: The date your parents died was the same year mine died in the fire...

Naoto: I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.

Jeremy: No I think it's good to remember that event. If it never happen I won't be here today talking to you looking at the beautiful blue sky.

Naoto: That is very true Jer-kun.

Jeremy: I don't know why Naoto but i'm gonna help you guy's find out whats going on and beat the guy's ass who started all this.

Naoto: I wasn't going to ask you to Jer-kun.

Jeremy: I know but I have this power and im going to find out what happen to me when I was little and what happen to not just my parents but yours as well Nao-kun I promise you that.

Naoto: We-well thank you Jeremy and ill help you find out your past I promise you.

Jeremy: Thanks Naoto means a lot to me to know you'll be by my side...Umm better get back the bell just rang ha..ha.

Naoto: Your ri-right Jer-kun..umm thank you.

Jeremy* shit that blush stop it.

Warrant* Your blushing to Jeremy.

Jeremy* Be quite Warrant.

The Reaper* HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa

Jeremy* Fuck you Reaper.

Jeremy: For what?

Naoto: For talking to me. My friends and I have not be as close since senpai left and nice to talk to someone like this.

Jeremy: You and Rise-Chan seem close though.

Naoto: We are but we just hang around each other in school now.

Jeremy: Aw...well let's get going Nao here's my number so we can talk more later OK.

Naoto: Yes your right.

(Outside Yasogami High, Time 3:05 PM)

Jeremy# Yeah Rin i'm meeting a friend than ill be home I promise.

Rin# OK Jeremy but you better be here before six o'clock.

Kanji: Hey Jeremy-kun.

Jeremy: Hey Kanji-kun so what did you want to talk about?

Kanji: I wanted to ask you what happen yesterday. How did you talk to your persona?

Jeremy: Well I don't know actually.

Kanji: Hmm. Well are old leader our senpai had special powers well not just having a persona but he had a lot of them he could switch out his persona on the will it was fucking crazy.

Jeremy: Wow...

Kanji: Yeah so since you've got some crazy shit so I have my trust in you that you won't let use down.

Jeremy: Umm OK I won't let you down I promise.

Kanji: Nice to know so ill get going than.

Jeremy: Alright bye.

Jeremy* Wow that was weird.

Warrant* You can say that again.

(Tatsuya Residence, Time 12:00 AM)

Jeremy: Who the hell is that and holy shit she's short.

?: So why do I try so hard I try and try and it never happens I always end up last BUT NOW ITS ALL YOUR TURNS TO GET FUCKED.

Jeremy: I feel like I know here.

Warrant* She goes to your school im shocked you don't remember she carries a big Trombone.

Jeremy: Your right Warrant.

The Reaper* DaMn ShE HaS To Be SmAlLeR ThAn A MoUsE.

Jeremy: And whats with the dictator out fit...

?: YOUR ALL MY BITCHES!

Jeremy: This is gonna be a weird night I can tell.

(Velvet Room, Time Unknown)

Igor: Welcome back to the velvet room young Tatsuya.

Jeremy: Why'd I open my big mouth shit.

(Next time on P4 The Reaper)

OK So your telling me my power rivals this thing called wildcard?


End file.
